Heretofore, a number of genes have been found whose expression level changes as being associated with malignant transformation of cells and antigens that can be used as a cancer marker, and numerous studies on such genes have been carried out. However, it is still difficult to specifically detect or treat a specific cancer. Therefore, in this technical field, identification of another cancer-associated gene or protein that can be used in diagnosis and treatment of cancer has been demanded.
There are prior art documents related to the present invention: EP 1033401; US 2002022248; US 2002042096; US 200208150; U.S. Pat. No. 6,337,195; U.S. Pat. No. 6,362,321; WO 9.738098; WO 9920764; WO 9929729; WO 0006698; WO 0012702; WO 0034477; WO 0036107; WO 0037643; WO 0055174; WO 0055320; WO 0055351; WO 0055633; WO 0058473; WO 0073509; WO 6100828; WO 0109317; WO 0121653; WO 0122920; WO 0151513; WO 0151628; WO 0154733; WO 0155355; WO 0157058; WO 0159111; WO 0160860; WO 0164835; WO 0164886; WO 0166719; WO 0170976; WO 0173027; WO 0175177; WO 0177168; WO 0192578; WO 0194629; WO 0200677; WO 0200889; WO 0200939; WO 0204514; WO 0210217; WO 0212280; WO 0220598; WO 0229086; WO 0229103; WO 0258534; WO 0260317; and WO 0264797.
An object of the present invention is to provide a gene and a protein that can be used as an agent for diagnosing and treating cancer.